1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data encryption/decryption processing method, more particularly to a method of encrypting and decrypting data directly by an n-dimensional diffused data displacement, exclusive or operation and continuous diffused iteration operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A prior-art data encryption/decryption processing method combines a plaintext with a password to produce a ciphertext by performing iterated computations such as a displacement, an exclusive or operation and a transformation with a plaintext, a password and a bit-conversion table. The ciphertext can be converted back into the plaintext by computing the ciphertext and password with the same method. If other users do not have the original password, then the ciphertext cannot be converted back into the plaintext, and it thus can achieve the purpose of protecting confidential information. Basically, the prior art performs an one-dimensional logical computation and a 2D transformation on the plaintext and the password to produce an unrelated processing between the plaintext and the ciphertext. For processing the same data, an one-dimensional computation takes longer time than an n-dimensional computation, and the bit-conversion table makes it difficult to flexibly adjust the length of a processing block.